


[Podfic] i need a tall glass of something

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery, idellaphod, KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine), Vidriana



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: Ryan bites him. Maybe a little too hard. Maybe not hard enough. There’s definitely blood, but whatever – Shane’s finger is still attached and Ryan’s still a fucking parrot. They’re both losers here.





	[Podfic] i need a tall glass of something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i need a tall glass of something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939008) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> Recorded during Europodfriends 2018! I had so much fun with this, guys; even the editing was fun, much as I (sylvaine) complained about it on twitter ♥ There's a tiny bit of outtakes after the end of the podfic proper because I wanted to try and capture that feeling of recording all together in one room ♥
> 
> Thank you to amosanguis for the blanket permission!
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3197450.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/179699460998/fandom-buzzfeed-unsolved-pairing-ryan). 
> 
> Cast:  
> sylvaine as the narrator and Ryan  
> KDHeart as Shane  
> idella as an unnamed lady  
> frecklebombfic as Curly  
> growlery as Steven  
> Vidriana as Andrew

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/bfu_ineedatallglassofsomething_amosanguis_sylvaine_kdheart_idella_frecklebombfic_growlery_vidriana.mp3) (7.2 MB | 0:15:06)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/bfu_ineedatallglassofsomething_amosanguis_sylvaine_kdheart_idella_frecklebombfic_growlery_vidriana.m4b) (7.7 MB | 0:15:06)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
